


One Moment In Heaven

by NympheSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Shisui is determined to get into someones trousers; and takes Itachi along for the ride





	One Moment In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redmoog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/gifts).



> For RedMoog - who has been an amazing support and put up with ny whining and drama lately!
> 
> Awesomeness, deserves something in return. Im just sorry it took me so long :/ i hope its okay.
> 
> x My love to you all x

"Ne, Ita-chan..." Shisui said, as soon as the door had closed and he heard Kakashi moving away with team seven, Naruto and Sasuke arguing all the way down the hall, while Sakura yelled at the pair of them. "I think our friend Toku-chan is a little... over stressed..." He said, a sly grin curling his lips, as Itachi rolled his eyes knowingly.

"Don't call me that." Tokuna demanded waspishly, his fingers clicking regularly, creating almost bat-like echolocation waves to try and get a better 'look' at their current environment. He tilted his head towards Shisui, as the other boy sauntered across the room towards him. "What are you doing..?" He asked distrustfully, his sightless eyes tracking the Uchiha's movements as best he could with the jutsu he'd mastered to keep himself aware of his surroundings.

"He's doing what he's always doing..." Itachi drawled, snorting as he folded his arms over his chest, though he watched with obvious amusement, far more relaxed than he would usually be without the presence of an adult. "He's being an idiot."

"Ita-chan..." Shisui scolded, deliberately swishing his hips as he stepped up beside Tokuna and draped an arm around his shoulder, causing the blind medic to flinch at the familiar touch. "Don't be such a grump. There's nobody here but us to see you have feelings..." He teased, his fingers soothingly stroking the base of Tokuna's neck, as his onyx eyes danced with amusement and desire. "Besides, Tokuna really is in need of some... release."

Itachi snorted, as he watched Shisui's touch slowly begin to calm the medi-nin, Tokuna's shoulders losing the stiffness which they'd carried since their arrival at the abandoned hotel. "Shisui, don't make out you're being attentive of someone else's needs," he scoffed, chuckling at the irritated expression Shisui sent his way. "You just want to suck cock."

"Don't be such a crude heathen." Shisui sniffed, leering at Itachi as he watched his hands continue to work their magic on Tokuna, without the medi-nin even seeming to realise. "... I want plenty more than just that." He huffed, winking at Itachi, before focusing his attention onto Tokuna. "Ne, Toku-chan... Don't you want to relax a little? You've been working twice as hard as any of us for a long time, let alone just making sure we were safe since we arrived here..." Shisui said alluringly, his free hand trailing over Tokuna's chest to gently trace his lower lip.

"I..." Tokuna swallowed heavily, enchanted by Shisui's calming touch and soothing tone of voice. "What... do you..?" He tried to ask, only to gasp in surprise as Shisui's finger slipped past his lips.

"I want..." Shisui drawled slowly, his breath tickling over Tokuna's throat, causing him to shiver and inadvertently suck on the Uchiha's finger. "For you to relax... and fuck me." He whispered lewdly, a quiet huff of a moan escaping his throat as he avidly watched Tokuna tentatively suck his finger.

The medic choked, as Itachi snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back on his bed to see how things would pan out; the tent of his trousers easily visible, though luckily Tokuna was too absorbed in Shisui's offer to use his echolocation jutsu, and Shisui was too determined to get in the medics trousers to notice anything that didn't staple itself to him.

"Come on, Tokuna..." Shisui murmured lowly, his lips brushing against the shell of Tokuna's ear, before his tongue flicked lightly against his jaw. "No strings attached... Just helping you relax. Get some much needed rest and..." He breathed, his hand boldly palming the bulge of the medics growing arousal. "Release." He said, his breath hot against Tokuna's skin, before he leaned closer and skimmed his lips over the blind medics neck.

"Is this how you earned such high persuasion marks in the final ANBU training exams..?" Tokuna asked, his voice strained as he rocked his hips into Shisui's palm, the action causing the eldest Uchiha to practically purr with contentment. "Hnn..!" 

"Oh, I didn't need to go quite so far..." Shisui chuckled, utterly unbothered by Tokuna's playful barb, his eyes darting to where Itachi was watching them with obvious amusement, though there was a flicker of desire in his eyes. "You know... I think you would be much more comfortable if you sat beside Ita-chan..." He added, tipping his head quickly towards the other bed, as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Why're you dragging me into your perversions?" He sighed, though he got to his feet and quickly moved the other bed closer, providing a larger space for Shisui and Tokuna to join him, before he returned back to sit upon his own bed.

"Hmm... sitting sounds good." Tokuna hummed distractedly, dazed by the skillful play of Shisui's fingers at the nape of his neck. The smug Uchiha guided the medic over to the bed, sitting him carefully between Itachi and himself.

"Hmm..." Shisui murmured, a devilish grin on his face as he peered over Tokuna's shoulder at Itachi. "Toku-chan, I think Itachi is feeling left out-"

"No, I'm not." Itachi said amusedly, unaffected by the scowl which Shisui sent his way, while Tokuna was quite content to ignore them both, so long as Shisui's hands continued their marvelous ministrations upon his neck and crotch.

"I think Ita-chan is in need of some attention..." Shisui said firmly, as Itachi snorted in amusement, leaning back on his palms as Shisui guided Tokuna's hand to Itachi's obvious arousal. "Why don't you touch him, Toku-chan..? While I... touch you." He said alluringly, his lips skimming Tokuna's jaw, as his eyes locked with Itachi's over Tokuna's shoulder.

Itachi hissed quietly, biting his lip as Tokuna tentatively squeezed the hard flesh beneath his hand, the instruction of clothing doing nothing to taper the rush of pleasure which jolted through him. "Hmm..." The Uchiha prodigy hummed, as his hips rose lightly from the bed, thrusting his arousal intermittently into Tokuna's hand.

Shisui watched with undisguised glee, his fingers finally trailing away from Tokuna's neck as he gently began to unbutton the medics trousers, slipping from his side to kneel between his legs. "Ah!" Tokuna gasped in surprise, his unseeing eyes widening in surprise, as Shisui's fingers pulled back his waistband and curled around his cock; before his tongue licked a slow trail from base to weeping head. "Shisuiii..." Tokuna hissed, cursing his inability to actually see what the Uchiha was doing in his lap, his eyes moving vacantly over the area between his legs as Shisui's lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

"Hmm..." Shisui hummed, content to suck Tokuna's hard shaft deep into his throat. His eyes flicked up to Tokuna's violet-white orbs, before darting aside to meet Itachi's heated gaze, as he watched Shisui's movements with obvious interest. With one hand, Shisui reached over to add his hand to Tokuna's, palming far more firmly at Itachi's constrained erection.

"Mmm..." Itachi sighed, willingly moving closer to Tokuna when Shisui's hand curled about his thigh and tugged. With Itachi sat snugly beside Tokuna, Shisui wasted no time in freeing his cock from his trousers, stroking him firmly as he sucked and licked Tokuna's arousal like their lives depended on it.

"I..." Tokuna babbled, one hand intermittently clutching at Shisui's soft curls, while the other helped stroke Itachi's hard shaft.

Itachi grunted, his hand gently dragging along Tokuna's jaw, before cupping his cheek and drawing him into a tentative kiss. His hips continued to thrust up into Shisui and Tokuna's hands, a deep throated hum escaping him as Tokuna quickly grew accustomed and began to kiss him back eagerly.

Shisui watched with unconcealed joy, all but whining with excitement as he sucked Tokuna's cock with a growing sense of urgency, his hands drifting to his clothes and quickly unfastening them.  "Please..." He groaned, as he stood and tugged his trousers off his ankles, his shirt and jacket sailing across the room. "Tokuna..." He murmured, his hands capturing Tokuna's cheeks and drawing his sightless gaze toward him, as he leaned forward and covered Tokuna's body with his own; roughly pressing the medic back to the bed as he straddled his waist. "... Please." He whispered, before sinking into a deep and heady kiss with the other boy, his arousal rocking insistently against Tokuna's, as the medic squeezed Itachi's cock in surprise.

Itachi hissed, thrusting himself into the medics grasp, as Tokuna was overwhelmed by Shisui's kiss. The medic groaned, his arm curling around his shoulders as his fingers clutched at his curls and pulled him into a deeper, harder kiss. Itachi watched and wrapped his hand around Tokuna's, encouraging him to squeeze his shaft again as Shisui groaned and began to rock his body against Tokuna's all the more insistently.

"Tokuna... lets get these out of the way..." Itachi huffed, leaning closer to the two and working the medics trousers down to his ankles. He placed his hand on the small of Shisui's back, shifting them all slightly so he could easily reach both cocks before him. Shisui whined as Itachi's tongue flicked across the head of his own, before the prodigy instead wrapped his lips around Tokuna's cock and began to suck him with slow insistent motions.

"Ohhhh..." Tokuna frowned, his hips rising as Shisui wriggled until he was able to draw Tokuna's hand between his legs, squirming as he guided the medics fingers to his ass. "Fuck me..." Tokuna cursed, arching with a gasp as his fingers gently probed into Shisui, his carefully trained fingers stretching him in preparation for a much larger intrusion.

"Oh, trust me... that's the plan..." Shisui sighed, rocking his hips as Itachi stroked his cock and gazed up at him intently, as he slowly sank lower over Tokuna's cock, swallowing around his whole shaft. "Oh god..." He cried, as Tokuna stroked across the nerves in his ass, lighting his body with pleasure. "Please... Ita-" he choked, his hips grinding down against Tokuna's fingers, as the medic groaned, his free hand tugging at Itachi's ponytail to draw him free of his cock.

"'Tachi..." He muttered, as the prodigy rose to meet his searching lips for a deep kiss, and Shisui resettled himself over the medic. 

"Oh god... Please-" Shisui gasped, as Tokuna removed his fingers and replaced then with the blunt head of his cock, biting Itachi's lip hard as Shisui's ass began to give around him. "Yuh-" Shisui groaned, sinking into the hard flesh as quickly as the medic would allow him.

Tokuna choked, the tight warm flesh squeezing his cock more than enough to make him want to thrust upwards sharply, though he restrained himself with great effort until he was sure Shisui had adjusted. "Ah..!" He hissed, as Itachi began to trail light kisses down his jaw and throat, dipping down over his torso until he was able to press a kiss to the head of Shisui's weeping erection; while Shisui clenched around him and slowly began to move himself on his knees.

"Oh god..." He groaned, his hands on his ankles as he leaned back slightly, allowing Itachi better room to gently caress his balls with his long fingers, before parting his lips around his cock.

Tokuna huffed, unable to see what was going on, but able to feel the hard press of Itachi's arousal against his shoulder, as the prodigy abandoned Shisui's balls and instead swallowed his cock deeper into his throat, his body arching and rocking faintly as he drew pleasure from pleasing another. His hips rose rose the bed, thrusting deeper into Shisui's comforting heat, before he turned his head with a groan.

Itachi faltered, choking around Shisui's cock and causing him to cry out from the overstimulation from both Itachi's mouth on him and Tokuna's thrust into him. "Fuck..! Yesss, ah-"

Itachi hummed further causing Shisui to squirm as he rose and fell on Tokuna's cock, intermittently rocking himself deeper into its his throat, as Tokuna urged Itachi to part his legs around him; allowing him to find the prodigy's cock and swallow it whole with a content hum of deep throated pleasure. 

Shisui looked down with a delighted groan, his hands shifting to Itachi's hair as he began to fall harder on Tokuna's cock, forcing him deeper as their skin slapped together eagerly; his heart hammering as he watched Tokuna's head tilt back, his hair splayed on the bed  beneath him as he urged Itachi to thrust into his throat, swallowing around his shaft as he eagerly sucked him ever deeper.

"Oh shit..." He gasped, as Itachi bobbed his head along his cock, his lips gliding easily against the hard flesh as his tongue lathered the skin with saliva. Itachi hummed in vague agreement, drawing back a moment to allow Shisui to ride Tokuna's cock faster, crying out when the medic struck his prostate firmly. "Hnnng..!" He choked, beginning to babble incoherently, as Itachi once more sucked him deep into his throat. "Ah-" He cried, as Tokuna snapped his hips upwards eagerly to meet his movements; the medic humming in warning as his body began to tighten and quiver.

Shisui groaned, his fingers tightening in Itachi's hair as he rode out his orgasm, his cock throbbing eagerly as he felt Tokuna's pulse within him. The medic tentatively trailed a finger over Itachi's thigh, stroking over his ass briefly, before slowly inserting the digit past his right muscles. As he stroked the finger across Itachi's prostate, he heard Itachi release Shisui's cock with a gasp, before the prodigy's own cock erupted with the force of his own orgasm.

"Oh, sweet... Oh my-" Shisui panted, as he drew Itachi's face closer, carefully licking away a small splash of white from the corner of his lower lip.

"Hmm..." Itachi agreed, briefly kissing Shisui's fingers, before carefully drawing himself free of the medic, turning to claim his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"There..." Shisui huffed, leaning forward as he squeezed his ass briefly, before rolling aside gently. "Now, don't you feel better, Toku-chan?" He asked, his finger once more tenderly working at the medics throat, a small and satisfied smirk on his lips as his body thrummed with pleasure and tired energy.

Tokuna hummed, occupied with Itachi's kiss, as Shisui mouthed at his shoulder affectionately. "Hmm..." He hummed blissfully, as the three caught their breath and relaxed upon the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"I... don't suppose I could persuade you for a second round..?" Shisui murmured, and Tokuna huffed as he felt a devilish grin break out against his skin.

"Maybe in a few minutes..." He drawled thickly, drawing free of Itachi's kiss and falling into another with Shisui. He paused suddenly however, as he sensed a sudden surge in the chakra he detected on the strange island. He frowned, drawing free of the Uchiha's gentle touches; struggling to sit up as he tried to concentrate. "It may have to wait... I believe we may have company soon..." He said slowly, using his echolocation jutsu as his sightless eyes widened. "We need to find Kakashi... now." He said firmly. The Uchiha's shared a brief look, disappointed their trust was over for the moment, before quickly hurrying to redress themselves.

Shisui pouted at the thought of being denied a second dose of pleasure, before reconsidering; deciding that a good workout, would only improve his appetite for more of Tokuna's attentions later. He moved to the door, opening it with a smirk and winking at Itachi as he passed. The prodigy rolled his eyes, but smirked to himself, as Shisui closed the door behind them; fully aware that the three of them would be 'relaxing' together again soon.


End file.
